


We're One

by StrawFairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/pseuds/StrawFairy
Summary: It started with a disappearance, but soon one turned to many and it seemed the criminal had a preference for strong basketball players. I wrote this in class at the same time I was taking notes so don't expect much. Halloween drabble, don't take this seriously.





	We're One

Kise was the first to disappear, then Aomine was next. Then it was Midorima. Later Murasakibara and finally Akashi was the last generation of miracle to disappear. But it didn't stop there with just them, the next victim to disappear without a sign was Kagami, then Haizaki and finally Hanamiya. 

 

Tetsuya sat on his bed after a thorough practice exhausted, but he was a bit happy. He was starting to get used to it. 

 

“It's all thanks to all of you, thank you.” He thought back with a smile. 

 

Kise had been ecstatic, he never thought he could ever do this, but here he was, having sex with the love of his life, he moaned in pleasure and came with force. He fell limp like he always did after sex, he breathed relaxed and tried to roll over. He couldn't. He tried again; Nothing. He started to panic. Then immense pain exploded in his leg, what he saw left him horrified. He tried to scream but he couldn't do that either. Eventually he passed out from the pain and shock. 

 

Aomine was happy enough, he got to have a good fuck with someone cute who he cared for, the sex was really good, maybe they should repeat it. He was about to propose another round, without knowing he will die soon when it started. He died in immense pain. So did all the others. 

 

The police and their families never found the bodies of any of disappeared. 

 

Tetsuya got yet another perfect score in his test, now he was one of the best students in Japan and one of the best players too. He didn't need misdirection anymore, he was strong enough to destroy their opponents alone, but he didn't. He kept playing with his team like always.

 

When someone commented on the big change he had after the disappearances he just smiled and said. “When they left this world they became a part of me.” 

 

No one realized how honest he was being about that. He could still feel the sensation of their skin in his mouth, the taste of their meat. All of them had been delicious, even the marrow of their bones. 

 

Tetsuya was sad that he had to dissolve their clothes and their hair and bones. It couldn't be helped as he couldn’t afford to be discovered. People wouldn't understand it.

 

They were his by right, the miracles and Kagami owed him. Haizaki and Hanamiya didn't owe him. They were chosen because he found their talents were wasted in them. He would make a better use of their skills. Tetsuya thought he succeed in that.

  
  


Now they couldn't leave him behind. 

 

They were one with them forever, even their last minutes had been with him, he had given them pleasure before eating them, he had been kind. He smiled and remembered the last words all of them heard and repeated them. 

 

“Thank you for the meal.” Tetsuya said bowing politely to the honorific graves. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my sweet beta Rye_Bamf!


End file.
